everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Amazing AmaZeMenTS/Pirouette's Thoughts On Things
Inspired by the many things Vintage poseur can think of, mainly for character development of course. Fables and Fairymen, please welcome... Pirouette Paper! If you want her (or my, there is really no difference here) answers on something, even your OCs, go ahead and leave a comment. To save the editing on one blog post, this also doubles as an interview place... Who are you and what is your story? : My name is Pirouette Paper, daughter of the paper ballerina from The Steadfast Tin Soldier. When is your birthday? : There will always be those that forget, but I was born on June 12. What talents or skills do you possess? : I'm a fairy good ballerina. I'm quite flexible, just not enough to bend my story, however-after. What is the oddest thing you own? : A Pointe Shoe Cemetery. I wouldn't own it if going en pointe wasn't very hard. What do you think of destiny? : Oh, I -- I don't really... Sorry. I feel like there's a frog in my throat. Destiny is a big thing, for a general description. I find destiny as responsibility and whether or not my story will go poof, the paper ballerina left a legacy and I want to live up to it. What was your last dream about? : I wouldn't call it a dream. More of a nightmare, to be precise. I was by the lake with my friends at home. We just kept pirouetting in a circle. Then Elle and Bina, the eldest and youngest respectively, called us in for dinner. They all went off and they seemed ot have forgotten me during dinner, constantly getting teary-eyed whiled they looked at my chair. I only realized that my dream nightmare was like the future. I had already died in the timeline of that dream. The dream gives me new thoughts on my destiny, however-after. Thoughts on Apple White? : Surely, she is living up to her name as the fairest on of all. Also to say, her destiny is just fable-ous! What about Raven Queen? : I don't think she's bad. Yes, she's the villain of her story. Hopefully, Apple will think it through and maybe actually give Raven the Happily Ever After she deserves. After all, she will do a big thing for Apple. Have you heard about the Storybook of Legends? : I'm rather thorn at this page. I heard that it was a fake. I know I should sign, but inside I just feel as though I'm... happy, in a way... and dissapointed. We can't forget that. I'm still rather at that chapter. How do you feel about Headmaster Grimm? : I admit: I get the impression that he can be hiding something. He was acting strange once upon a time. I hear he has a brother. What of the headmaster's brother? : So he's the "other" Grimm I keep hearing of. I don't really know, as I've never met him. Are you liking Ever After High? : I can't say I don't like it. I've met many spelltastic fairytales here, and I don't really like staying at my castle so close to where I... die. Do you have anything to say about everything Wonderland? : Wonderland Grove seems to stay true to its name and is just wonderlandiful! And the fairy tales from Wonderland seem interesting enough. Plans on True Hearts' Day? : I feel as though this occasion is more or less dedicated to those who can't follow theirs. While my life may be shortlived, my true heart is in dancing and my destiny will give me just that. No plans, though. Opinion on the Royals? : Royal heritage or not, we Royals uphold the tradition of our stories, the legacy our parents have made and that we will make. Happily Never After or not, the Royals have my admiration. How about the Rebels? : Whether they don't like their destiny or they just don't want to be like their parents, the Rebels deserve respect. Correct me if I'm wrong but there is such a thing as choice. Your thoughts on the Dead Epics Society? : They're the type of fairytales who understand what it is to have death in your destiny. The group helps me understand understand that I'm not royally alone in a Happily Never After. I guess the members are somewhatokay, too. Do you know Airmid Valerian? : I'm hardly close to other fairyteens at school, but I do know her from the Dead Epics Society. Plus, she's fairy smart. Maybe I should start making friends. I promise, she'd be the first. 'What do you think of Icarus Juniper?' : Forgive me, but, who? Oh, another Dead Epics Member. I'm not a very sociable person, but I admire that part of him that accepts his destiny. I haven't gone to that point yet. How would you be if you had a Happily Ever After? : I can't tell what I should think of this. I don't really know what it is to have one; but judging on the other fairy tales, I could tell that a Happily Ever After would be spelltacular! Define a Sadly Ever After. : Now this will need a long and lengthy explanation but I guess I have to cut it short like my life. It leaves you ostracized by the school oftentimes. But either way, there will always be that fairytale who understands you. Don't you have the same name as Pirouette? : I suppose this is about Duchess' pet swan. It's fairy funny to have a swan with your name, so it doesn't royally bother me. Talk about a fond childhood memory. : Well, I live in a castle full of many ballerinas and ballerinos, some of which are royally distantly related to me. My mother was the one who taught me to dance but they always danced with me. I remember a time, after Nursery Rhyme School, where we all had a pas de vingt-quatre by the lake at home. It was fairy enjoyable. How many people do you live with? : Quite a number. I have around 24-25 other dancers at home, but that doesn't include their parents. Of course, among them all, I'm the only one with a prewritten destiny so they all just go to dance school or work at the Red Shoes Studio. There are a bunch of others, too it's such a big castle but they're not really into dancing. There more of "tin-soldiers" really. Has anyone in school peaked your interest? : None that I would say so. I'm not much an avid fan of dating-out-of-story. Of course, by interest in a general notion, I look up to a lot of fairytales, mostly as familial figures. I'm not very sure if the one you are asking for likes me back. What part of the face do you like most? : It's the whole face in general that catches me. I mean, the nose could be crooked. Or their eyes could be different sizes. Or their lips are just plain wrong. It doesn't matter on how their parts are individually, but on how they all blend together Don't be afraid to ask anything else. Pirouette hardly ever bites. Category:Blog posts